Distance makes the heart grow fonder
by AvalinYoung
Summary: An adaption of my own dream/real life events into DGM fanfic of the two characters I see myself and someone else being.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Okay so I'm an obsessed Lavi Bookman Junior fan girl.

This was a dream I had about two other people, but for arguments sake I've decided to turn it into a fan fiction. My friend (who this is about) dislikes Yaoi (I love it + originally was going to be yaoi fanfic) hence this pairing…

So this is a Lavi x Sachiko fan fiction, because I ship them so hard! O.o

I do not own (sadly)… 3

**X X X**

**Chapter One**

Sachiko stared anxiously at her phone, she was nervous, more so than she had ever been before. This was different; she was going on a date with the most amazing guy in the world – Lavi Bookman.

They had met one month before at a convention, after Sachiko had chased him down for a photo. She felt silly, but now after a while chatting she was glad she was finally going to see him again. She was determined to not let her nerves take control. Sachiko started to play with the end of her long brown hair, as we watched the tiny billboard flash the final destination station.

"We are now approaching London Liverpool Street, please mind the gap when getting off at the next station.' The voice-over echoed through her ears, her heart pumping quicker than usual. This was it, time to finally see him again.

The young woman gathered up her things, placing her iPod back into her rabbit print bag, slowly standing up from her seat and moving towards the double doors.

"This is it. Stay calm," she coached herself, blushing slightly, her mind going wild with possible crazy outcomes.

"I just hope he likes me," she sighed, staying optimistic and open-minded about her date with a man she never thought she'd get a chance with.

**X X X**

Like I said this was a dream of mine involving to other people, hence the trains/places being the same names. (Just as reference). This is just the introduction; it's not perfect but hope you like it. Please tell me what you thought! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Okay so I'm an obsessed Lavi Bookman Junior fan girl.

This was a dream I had about two other people, but for arguments sake I've decided to turn it into a fan fiction. My friend (who this is about) dislikes Yaoi (I love it + originally was going to be yaoi fanfic) hence this pairing…

So this is a Lavi x Sachiko/Chomesuke fan fiction, because I ship them so hard! O.o

I do not own (sadly)… 3

**X X X**

**Chapter Two**

Sachiko bit the end of her bracelet, her eyes staring up at the big double doors in anticipation.

"I wonder if he will like me," she blushed as her mind started thinking about a dream she had a couple of weeks prior to this date. It was the perfect dream, the brunette wondered if the date would end up like it did in her dream. One of the most romantic nights she'd always imagined, it was perfect.

X X X

The date was the most amazing moment Sachiko had ever shared with any man, but the cherry on top, was sharing the entire day with Lavi. She had him all to herself. They started off meeting at Sachiko's train station, just as Lavi had insisted. They explored the city of London for a bit before heading to a lovely chinese buffet in Piccadilly. After exploring London a little more they decide to head back to the hotel room, where they talked a little.

Sachiko decided to take shower, so naturally tried to unzip her little red dress. Lavi's warm hands met hers, she blushed allowing him to continue unzipping. Sachiko moaned silently and the red head slowly slipped the dress from her shoulders, pushing himself against her ever so slightly, so she could feel 'him'. The brunette grew nervous as Lavi stroked her naked torso, tickling down her spine as he kissed her neck softly.

"Oh Lavi," she let out a soft moan as he turned her round slowly pushing 'himself' more against her front.

The red head smirked cheekily as he ran his fingers through her tree-bark brown hair, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on Miss Chomesuke." Sachiko blushed at her new nickname.

"Chomesuke?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Is it a problem if I call you that?" he replied seductively, biting her neck a little.

She giggled in pleasure, "Not at all, I like it Mister Rabbit."

Lavi chuckled in his own sexy way, "Mister Rabbit huh? I can get used to that." He grinned as Sachiko ran her small hands through his spikey red hair. She removed his black studded headband, and watched as the spikes fell out of place. She giggled, cupping his face with her hands and kiss his lips softly.

"Who said you can steal a kiss?" the bunny asked cheekily, kissing her back almost instantly. Their eyes shut tightly as they kissed passionately, tumbling to the soft bed with Sachiko on top.

X X X

Sachiko shook her head as the train pulled to a halt, she stared worriedly at the platform, the nerves had well and truly set in.

**X X X**

Like I said this was a dream of mine involving to other people, hence the trains/places being the same names. (Just as reference). It's not perfect but hopes you like it. Please tell me what you thought! 3


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Okay so I'm an obsessed Lavi Bookman Junior fan girl.

This was a dream I had about two other people, but for arguments sake I've decided to turn it into a fan fiction. My friend (who this is about) dislikes Yaoi (I love it + originally was going to be yaoi fanfic) hence this pairing…

So this is a Lavi x Sachiko/Chomesuke fan fiction.

I do not own (sadly)… 3

**X X X**

**Chapter Three**

'_We are now approaching London Liverpool Street, please mind the gap when getting of the train at the next station.' _

This was the moment of truth, Sachiko's heart started to race. She was nervous. The train doors flew open revealing the busy platform. The brunette froze, her body refused to move. People pushed past her flooding the platform. She waited for a little bit, regaining confidence before stepping carefully off the train. Sachiko slung her blue bag over her shoulder, her dark tartan dress clung to her body. In the crowd she noticed a red head who looked quite familiar – _was that him?_ _It must be._

Sachiko slowed down, blending in with the crowd to make sure she was focusing on the correct person. It was him, the guy she'd be so nervous to meet all morning. Her heart beat raced, she was excited. Almost enough that she couldn't contain it, her legs started picking up speed. It became more into a run; she quickly swiped her ticket and jumped onto the unexpected red head.

Lavi caught her, his warm arms clutching her tight. Their glittering eyes met as smiles grew on their faces. Sachiko pressed her nose against his, rubbing them together slowly, giggling like children. The red head pressed his lips against hers even so slightly; she returned his gesture running her hands through his soft hair. She slipped back onto the floor, taking a hold of his hand tightly.

"Hi," she finally spoke softly.

"Hey," he smiled seductively, squeezing her hand, "Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

Sachiko thought about it for a moment, "Why don't we try that Chinese I suggested in Piccadilly?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled kissing her forehead.

X X X

The couple made their way to Piccadilly circus, where Sachiko found her favourite Chinese restaurant. They took their sits, ordered their drinks and finally got talking.

"How have you been?" she asked the red head, gazing into his emerald eye. She'd missed him a lot since they last met, but these feelings felt a little silly when they didn't really know each other that well.

"I've been good thanks, been busy. How have you been?" he asked, the waitress had placed the drinks on the table, he took a sip of his coke.

Sachiko took a large sip of her lemonade, "I've been okay thank you. Would you like to get something to eat?" she asked in reply. Lavi nodded. The brunette took him by the hand and lead him to the buffet. They ate eating and chatting for about two hours on and off. After they were finished and had paid the bill they walked out hand and hand, deciding to take a stroll along the city. They visited Camden town, Tokyo Toys and many other places. It was being to get late, so they decided to head back to the hotel Lavi had kindly booked for the night.

The couple laid on the bed, Sachiko snuggled up in Lavi's chest with his arm around her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead, she loved the feeling. She nuzzles into his chest like a kitten, trying to hide her bright pink cheeks.

**X X X**

Like I said this was a dream of mine involving to other people, hence the trains/places being the same names. (Just as reference). It's not perfect but hopes you like it. Please tell me what you thought! 3


End file.
